Someday in the future
by Nine or None
Summary: Addison and Zed have been going strong for the past 6 years and things couldn't get better. But what will happen when Addison gets pregnant and decides to run away and live her life as a different person. What will happen when Zed, her friends, and family finds out that she left. Includes couples such as Zed/Addison, Bree/Bonzo, Eliza/Bucky
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fan fiction so I hope you like it. I DO NOT own anything all rights go to Disney.**

Allison's POV

I can't believe it's been 6 years since Zed and I started dating. The world excepted zombies now so it wasn't weird seeing a zombie go to work, run a store, or even dating humans. Everything seemed to change when scientists found a cure that that kept zombies from being "zombies" they could go anywhere they wanted and not have to wear their Z- Bands.

"Hey Bree can you help me teach this move to the new cheerleaders?"

"Sure Addison I would love to help, but I have to leave 30 minutes before it's over."

"Going on a date with Bonzo my friend."

"Yes, are you doing anything special with Zed for your anniversary?"

"I don't really know all he told me was put on a casual/fancy outfit and met him at the Light Garden tomorrow at 6."

Over the years our relationship grew with each passing day. Eliza and Bucky were dating for the past 4 years it took them forever to admit their feelings to each other. Bonzo and Bree started going out right after we did and they were planning to get married by the end of this year. After we graduated from Seabrook High I was the coach of the team and with Bree as my helper. Zed decided that he wanted to figure a way to eliminate the zombie's distinct features forever. We decided to move in together after graduation to an apartment building close enough to the school and his lab. He would come home late every night tired, but very happy that he was a step closer to his goal.

"Okay, team we got three weeks until the big competition so let me see your best!"

"Go Seabrook, Go Mighty Shrimps!"

After a long practice of 4 hours I came home to see Zed cooking in the kitchen. He usually come home at 10 and I would come home at 8 or 9 and cook dinner for both of us.

"Hey, why are you home early?"

"I wanted to surprise you with our favorite dinner and I have big news."

"You shouldn't have."

"What's the big news?"

"I will tell you later my beautiful cheerleader." He said while coming over to kiss me. Well the kissing turn out to be a full make out session and would have gone further if air didn't become important.

"Let's save it for the bedroom zombie, and I think dinner is burning."

"Oh no, the chicken alfredo!"

We decide to talk about our day. I told him how the squad was a little shaky at first, but were improving day by day.

"Zed, hello, are you there?"

"Huh, oh I just got distracted by something."

"What is it?"

"You, my cheerleader, did I mention you look delic-gorgeous tonight."

"Zed cut the act, what's up with you today?"

"It's just that Imayhavetoleavefortwoweeksnextmonth."

"What, you're leaving for 2 weeks next month!"

"The government wants to see what we created to help zombies and the meeting is lasting for two weeks on how to carefully hell zombies. So I will be gone by October."

"I understand really."

"You do?"

"Yeah I do, I want to help zombies as much as you do and I think if the government agrees everything will be perfect again."

"Thanks Addy you really are the best girlfriend ever."

"Want to help me wash dishes tonight my cute zombie."

"Sure."

I ended doing dishes while Zed was no help to me at all. All he did was kiss and suck on me turning me on more. We ended up snuggling on the couch watching a movie. We went upstairs at 11 and while I took a shower he went on the bed and started video chatting with someone. I came out and found him talking to my parents, Missy and Dale.

"So Zed I hear your going to the capital next month." (Missy)

"Yeah I am and I hope I can get their okay on the cure"

"Well knowing you Zed you will with that charming smile of yours." (Dale)

Mom Dad what are you doing this late?"

"We wanted to tell Zed congrats on the cure and that we will be out of town for the weekend to attend a conference." (Missy)

"Okay, mom thanks for the update."

After they hung up Zed started kissing me and I kissed back and it soon became really passionate. That little kiss turned into a full make out session for about 2 minutes before air became necessary. He started to suck on me and one thing let to another and before you know we are one.

 **Hope you guys like my first chapter of this story. I forgot to add this but they are not married yet but maybe in the future. Addison is 20 while Zed is 21. Hope that can clear things up a bit. Well that's all for now and see you again when I update.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you guys liked my first chapter. I am going to try to make this longer than the first. I DO NOT own anything all rights go to Disney. Also I DO NOT own anything you might recognize in this story. Enjoy ( P.S I changed the location for their dinner tonight. Instead of Addy meeting Zed at the Light Garden she going to meet him at the zombie safe room at school. Really sorry about that change hope I don't confuse anybody)**

* * *

 **Addison's POV**

9:30 am

"Zed dear wake up." Zed and I both get the day off today being the weekend. I wanted to make sure we woke up early enough to get our day started.

"Addy please, I need more sleep."

"Okay Zed I will give you until 10 to wake up. got it."

"Thank you my princess." He said sleepily. I would have to admit to was cute and feisty if he didn't get enough sleep at night. "See you downstairs at 10 my handsome zombie."

I went to the bathroom to put one of Zed's large shirt on, brush my teeth, and wash my face. After that I put my mid back length white hair into a bun. I decided that we needed a healthy but delicious breakfast. I went to the kitchen and made a meal of soft boiled eggs, toast, fruit salad, and coffee. I was just about to wash the fruit when Zed walked in with his blue boxer. "So Addy what do you want to before our anniversary dinner?" Zed asked while helping me chop some apples and oranges.

"I was thinking on cleaning this place after breakfast." The eggs were done and I let them cool in ice water before peeling them. I finished washing the berries while Zed mixed them together. The toast just finished and so did the coffee.

"Thanks for this breakfast Addy you are one good cook."

"Ha all I did was boil water, add eggs, put bread in a toaster, and pressed the on button for the coffee." "So where are you going after breakfast?"

"I was thinking on going to store to buy some things since we are running low on supplies and food." He said. "Than I have to go to Bonzo house to help him find ways to propose to Bree." "Than I will meet you at the Light Garden at 6 my dear." He said sweetly.

We finished breakfast and I loaded the dishes into the dishwasher while Zed went upstairs to change into his clothes.

"Bye" I said with a peck on his cheek.

"Oh no, don't you think I deserve a real kiss." He pulled in and I took a second for me to kiss with the equal amount of love.

"Stop tonight" I knew saying that would only make him more ready for tonight.

I ended up cleaning the whole apartment in less than four hours. I figured that with only me and Zed living here it wouldn't be that messy. I decided that since I had a few extra hours to myself before our dinner; I would hang out with Eliza, Bree, and Zoey.

 _To: Eliza Bree Zoey_

 _Want to have lunch together today_

 _From: Addison_

 _To: Eliza Bree Addison_

 _I can come_

 _From: Zoey_

 _To:Bree Zoey Addison_

 _Same_

 _From: Eliza_

 _To Zoey Addison Eliza_

 _Same here_

 _From: Bree_

I told them to meet me up at the food court in 20 minutes. I decided to put a light pink floral dress and my white sandals. I combed my hair and put it in a Dutch braid. I put on a little bit of makeup and some lip gloss and I was ready to meet them.

 **Eliza's POV**

All the other girls were here and watching for Addy. We all knew what was going to happen tonight. Zed wasn't helping Bonzo, but Bonzo and Bucky were helping Zed propose to Addy. Our job was to keep Addison away from Zombietown and the school as much as possible.

"OMG I can't wait to see the look on Addison's face when Zed proposes to her." Zoey said rather enthusiastic.

"I know right they been dating since freshman year and they may both be young, but they are in love." Bree replied with those hearts in her eyes. They began to talk about wedding preparation even though Addy didn't say yes yet.

"You guys sound like your getting married and who knows maybe she will say no?" I replied making myself clear that this was completely Addy's choice not ours.

"Are you kidding right now, of course she is going to say yes!" Bree and Zoey practically screamed at me.

"Say yes to what?" Addy questioned looking confused on what we were talking about.

"We were talking about how you were totally going to say yes on buying for our lunch today." "Right Zoey?" "Yup totally right you're going to buy our lunch and nothing else to say yes for." Zoey said nervously that she almost gave away the proposal.

We ended up getting pizza for lunch while we talked about random things. Bree and Zoey were talking about clothes,makeup,and all that girly stuff. I noticed that Addy seemed really quiet today especially for a girl like her.

"Hey Addy, everything alright?" I asked her with worry in my voice. Bree and Zoey seemed to end their conversation when I asked her that questioned.

"I'm fine, it's just that I am really worried about my date tonight with Zed."

"Hey I know what will cheer you up, SHOPPING!" Bree replied a little too happy.

"Bree's right we need to get you ready tonight." I might not be the biggest fan of shopping, but we need to keep Addy happy and ready for tonight.

While the girls went to throw the trash away I quickly sent a text to the boys asking how things were going.

 _To: Zed_

 _How are things going for tonight? Is everything ready?_

 _From: Eliza_

 _To: Eliza_

 _Everything going great we are almost finished with the decorations._

 _From: Zed_

It was 3:45 so we had about 2 hours left before 6. We decided to pick out an outfit for Addy to wear tonight so went to a couple different stores to find the right one. We decided to do her hair and makeup at home so we went to get manicures. This was the longest afternoon ever.

 **Zed's POV**

Earlier this morning

I have about 7 hours to get ready for our anniversary dinner tonight and my big question. I was thinking of ideas for our dinner when I realized that Addy loved to do scavenger hunts with Bucky when she was younger. So I thought that I could leave clues to where our dinner was starting at the school where we first met and ending at the Light Garden. I had to ask Bucky and Bonzo for help because 1) I need moral support, 2) Bucky has photos of Addy when she was younger and Bonzo took a lot of pictures of us, 3) I need someone to talk to.

The pictures I was thinking like doing a timeline from when she was little to her now. Hanging them of near the lights to make it a little fun and romantic. The clues were probably the hardest part for this whole thing, but three heads are better than one.

"Guys should I do a what am I riddle or a poem for my clues?" I had absolutely no idea I desperately needed help.

"You should do both and you can show Addison how good you are at literacy." Bucky was actually really good a giving advice and a great friend once you get to know him.

"A zig zagg gwad ziggy got gon ziggity go goat zag zugg got zong."

"Your right Bonzo I'm getting hungry to, let's eat than we can finish."

We ate some leftovers from Bucky's refrigerator and got right back to work. After what seemed like five hours we finally finished, so I got ready. We went to our destinations and placed little cards on a place where Addy would see them and told the manager that it was for a proposal.

I got a text from Eliza asking how everything was going and I told her we were almost done. We finished around 5 so we went to Bonzo's house to get me ready. I put a suit and a green tie with some nice dress shoes that Addy that got me. It was 5:50 so I drove to home to pick her up.

 **Addison's POV**

After 8 different stores we finally picked a perfect outfit for me. We decided on a dark blue dress that had a lace pattern on it and a little bit of shimmer to it. We decided to put my hair into a braid rose bun. My makeup was a little bit of mascara, blush, eyeshadow, and lipstick to it. I decided to wear heels that weren't to tall, but not too short. By the time I was done it was 5:45 so I had a couple of minutes left with the girls.

"I am just so nervous tonight, what if something goes wrong or he breaks up with me." I know I sound weird, but still it is scary.

"Relax you'll do just fine and I think it is Zed that should be worried when he sees what your wearing compared to him." Even in tough situations Eliza always knew how to cheer me up. Ding dong

"He's here, okay I will tell you girls everything that happened tonight tomorrow."

"Have fun Addy."

 **Nobody's POV**

Zed almost fainted we he saw his soon to be wife. She looked perfect and beautiful he didn't understand why she picked over all the other handsome guys that came after her.

Addison realized she had Zed's full attention so she decided to snap him out of it.

"Zed hello are you there?"

"Oh right you just look perfect tonight."

Out of Zed's pocket was a blindfold he told her to put it on and hold his hand to his car. Addison didn't know what was going on or where she was going all she could do was trust Zed. After about 5 minutes they arrived at the the school and Zed quietly let her into the zombie safe room.

"Wow Zed what is this?"

"Well this is part of our anniversary dinner tonight, a scavenger hunt, you get clues to find out where we are heading." "Here is the first one."

 _I am cold, but I don't live in the Arctic_

 _I come in many flavor, no not pizza_

 _I can melt, but I'm not a wicked witch_

 _Kids love to have me, but I'm not candy_

 _I can make your day better just by looking at me_

 _What am I_

It didn't take Addison long to find out what the riddle's answer was.

"Hmm, let's see the ice cream shop where we had our first date."

"Correct now let's get the next clue."

After going to a couple more places the couple went to get their last clue.

"Over hear look I found it."

 _A million lights, but I am not the night sky_

 _This place doesn't grow flowers or food_

 _But something else grew here_

"The Light Garden!" Addison replied happily.

The two of them then went into his car and drove to Zombietown. When they went into the room Addison couldn't believe her eyes. The room had even more lights than ever and strung all over the place were pictures of Addison and Zed. She started to look at them and when she went to a specific wall it showed them their own timeline. Their were pictures of baby Addison, toddler, first day of school, it showed pictures until there was a picture that was missing. It was labeled "your own family". When Addison turned around and saw that Zed was one knee holding a beautiful ring.

"Addison Rose Miller will you do the honor of making me the happiest zombie in the world by marrying me."

"Yes of course Zed I will marry you."

Addison and Zed continued their night by talking with each and discussing future plans. The couple eventually came home and lets say they didn't sleeps until very late that night.

* * *

 **Hope you guys like my second chapter. I feel like I didn't do my best on this chapter. There were parts where I didn't even understand what I was writing. I even had to delete half of this story because it just didn't work. Also if I wrote Allison instead Addison I am very sorry for my mistake. Next couple of chapters will probably be up next weekend, but no earlier than Thursday.**


	3. Chapter 3

I DO NOT own this or anything else you might recognize in this chapter.

THANK YOU for all the nice comments and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Zed's POV

It's been a week since I proposed to Addy. The next day all of our friends came in to congratulate us and talk about wedding preparation. Today me and Addy are just looking at some baby photos.

"Look how cute you were when you were born." I told her cutely. "Why is half your head under a hat?"

"When I born my parents were shocked on how I have white hair, so they quickly put a hat over me when my relatives started coming in."

"Oh that is so sad." I felt bad for her. Her parents didn't appreciate who she was back than, I'm just glad they do now.

We continued looking at embarrassing pictures of our younger self when Addy asked a question that gave me the chills.

"So I was thinking, what do you think of us having a baby?" She asked very nervously.

"Why you're not pregnant are you."

"No, it's just that I was thinking, do you want to have a baby with me."

"I do, but now is not the right time to have one." "With the medication I made it can only work on people ages 10 and up." "The baby will have to wear a Z-band right when they are born up to age 10." "I just don't want the baby to suffer what I had to go through when I was a child, because I still have the burn marks from what I went through and they still hurt."

I knew what I said was a little harsh, but it was true. There is something that humans don't know is that baby zombies only have a 40% of making it and the mother has a 85% of making it through birth. If Addy knew about this she would be beyond devastated.

"Hey are you okay?" I asked her a little worried.

"It's just that I really wanted to start a family with you after we get married, but after hearing you say these things makes we change my mind." She said with tears coming down her face. "I think I'm going to lie down for a while." She went upstairs and soon I could hear her crying. I went up the stairs to our bedroom and saw her hugging her pillow and crying really hard. When she lifted her face to see me all I could see was a really disappointed person.

"Hey are you okay?"

"Yeah I'll be fine it's just that I am really disappointed really get now."

"I have to be at the lab right now to get our report with the government ready." "Maybe we can talk about this again later." She just nodded and stayed there her crying turning into sniffles. I knew I should have stayed and comforted her, but if I miss nay more meetings we might have to reschedule our conference with the government. I went back downstairs and into my car thinking what have I done.

Addison's POV

After I heard the dorm close and the car pulling out of the driveway is when I really started to cry. After about ten minutes of crying I started to feel a little better. Well that feeling only lasted a few seconds before I felt the urge to puke my breakfast out. I made it into the bathroom on time and went at it for a few more minutes. I flushed the toilet when I felt like I was done and washed my mouth. I felt my forehead and I felt a little too warm. I got the thermometer and it read 99.8. Oh great I was sick just my luck, because today was the day we would learn the last part of our cheer routine.

After quickly texting Bucky saying that I was sick and how sorry I was that I couldn't make it to practice on time. He replied by saying that they weren't planning on learning the move today and reviewing what they learned yesterday. I made some toast for me to eat so I could take the medicine. After taking my pills I started to feel sleepy and went to my room to take a small nap.

I woke up around 4 feeling a little bit better but not completely. I quickly check my temperature which has went down to 95. I ate some cracker and had some tea sweeten with honey for a late lunch. I went on the couch and turned on the tv to watch something when I started to doze off when they were about to announce the winner for the cake contest.

I awoke to a strange feeling and that's when I realized I was in bed but how? I walk out of the the bedroom and Into the kitchen where I find Zed cooking.

"Why are you home so early?" I question knowing fully that Bucky told him that I was sick.

"Bucky texted me saying that you weren't feeling that great." "So I decided to come home early and make you some food."

It turns out that Zed had made us some chicken noodle soup. After we ate we just talked about what happened this morning.

"Hey I'm really sorry for what happened this morning."

"No it's my fault, I was overreacting about the whole situation." It was true I was thinking that I was way too emotional about it. After we finished eating, Zed put the dishes in the dishwasher and than joined me on the couch. We just stayed there cuddled together watching a movie.

"Addy wake up the movie is over, you need to take your medicine."

"I don't want to, let me sleep."

"You need to take your medicine if you want to get better."

After I took my medicine we went to our bedroom to sleep.

3 weeks later

Today was day that Zed was leaving, he told me if I was feeling sick again I should take it easy. I was planning on helping the cheer squad after I got better, but after a few flips I wasn't. So today would be my first day back after 2 weeks.

"Have fun and make sure you get that yes for the cure."

"I will and if you feel nauseous stop immediately and call me."

"I promise, you better start going or else your going to miss your plane."

After he left I started getting ready for cheer practice. I put on my outfit and took my medicine just in case I got sick. I went in the bathroom to get my hair ready when I realized that my calendar was empty. My period it is late. It should have came two weeks ago. Maybe that's why I've been so sick and moody lately. I decided that the only way to know if I was pregnant was to do a test. I was so glad that my mom gave me a box of test when me and Zed first moved in with each other. I decided to to do five tests, so if they were all positive I was pregnant.

After what seemed liked the longest 5 minutes of my life I flipped the tests over and started crying immediately. Positive all of them positive. After I finished crying I started to feel nauseous. After emptying my breakfast I quickly texted Bucky saying I was feeling sick and wouldn't be able to make it. He texted back saying feel better and he would come visit me after practice.

After cheer practice was over Bucky came in to see how I was doing.

Bucky's POV

I was really worried about my cousin when she was little she would often get sick but never for this long. I was really worried about her after she texted me. When I reached the house she came to the door looking like a mess.

"Are you okay you look like a mess." "Also I'm taking care of you while your fiancé is out of town."

"Thanks Bucky but what about your date with Eliza tonight."

"I'll tell her your feeling sick, she'll understand."

After making us some food, Addy soon fell asleep. When I entered the bathroom I saw some strange sticks on the sink and when I flipped them over I knew exactly what they were.

"Addy Addy wake up I need to ask you something?"

"What do you- where did you find thoses?"

"They were on the sink." "You need to do some explaining."

"Well I'm pregnant and I don't want to tell Zed."

"You're not going to tell him, why?"

"He just doesn't want kids right now and I do."

"What are you going to do?" I asked her with worry in my eyes.

"I just don't know right."

I left around 7pm to go home. She made me promise that I wouldn't tell anybody especially Eliza or my aunt and uncle. Since Eliza would tell Zed and my uncle would be mad at both of them for a having a baby at a young age. I asked her a million times if she would want to stay with me at my house until Zed came back, but she didn't want to get me sick so she decided to stay at her house. I just hope she tells Zed instead of running away from her problems like she did when she was little.

Addison's POV

If I knew one thing about Seabrook it is that even though we excepted weird and strange things they will never except me and Zed to have a kid. So I decided to make Zed's life easier I would have to leave Seabrook. Zed even said himself that he doesn't want a kid right now so it would be best for us that I leave. Besides I always wanted to go somewhere new and I think this will be a learning experience for all of us. There is one thing I'm scared of though, is that I'm going to have to end my relationship with Zed. That part scares me and I don't want to do it, but I'll probably won't come back.

I decided to pack first anything I might need for next couple of weeks before I can get a new job. I packed my things in boxes and suitcases. I piled them all up in the living room while I went to kitchen to pack some snacks that would last the trip. Finally I decided on my destination. I decided somewhere in Pennsylvania a state that was up up north but not to north where it was freezing and it also was far enough from Seabrook that I wouldn't have to worry about them finding me. I decided to leave first thing tomorrow morning so that no one will know where I am going.

I left a 5 am and piled up my car with all my luggage and started the car and started to drive towards Pennsylvania.

Hope you guys liked this chapter and I probably won't update as much since I'm going to really busy next week but I'll try to manage. I also need your help on a town name where Addy will go to. It can be real or you can make it up. See you next time when I update.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope you like this chapter. I DO NOT own anything you might recognize in this story. I DO NOT own Zombies all rights to Disney. (This chapter may not be that long)**

Addison's POV

I began driving at 5:30am and would probably get there around 8pm tonight. I was going to be in a straight 15 hour drive. I took breaks here and there at gas stations, but it just hurts me to be leaving. I knew I couldn't turn back, since I was closer to Pennsylvania than Florida. I was going to miss Florida's beaches and the sun, but I was really going to miss my friends and family that I left behind. When I left this morning I wrote a note to Zed saying that I had to leave for a while do to reasons and that I couldn't be with him anymore. The hardest part about it was taking off my ring and putting next to the note.

At 7 I saw a sign saying that I was about 30 minutes away from my destination. I chose to live in a small town in the eastern part of PA. The town was called Eastpond, it was named after some explorers who came to PA in search for a place to live. When they found the land, they knew this was place for them. They decided that they would have to name their new home and after some careful consideration and arguing they voted the name to be Eastpond. Over the years that pond overflowed and eventually turned into a lake. The townspeople didn't want to change the name of the town since it would sound weird and they liked the way it already was.

I arrived at the apartment I was staying at around 7:45 and signed all the paperwork needed. After I got all my stuff I checked out the apartment. It was a decent place with a small bedroom and a guest room with a bathroom, kitchen, and living room. I started to unpack everything and put them where they belonged. After I finished it was 9. I decided that tomorrow I would start looking for a job and go shopping for food and supplies. All I could do now was get a good night sleep.

When I woke up in the morning I felt the urge to puke, so I ran into the bathroom. After I finished I quickly brushed my teeth and got dressed. I drove into town and quickly bought everything that I was going to need. I finished shopping in an hour. I kept getting stares, since no one knows me here. I realized that I better disguise myself before Zed finds out of here. I quickly put my hair in a hat and made sure that none of my white hair was showing.

I quickly drove around town until I found a costume shop. When I got in I quickly looked around looking for a wig that was normal and could blend in.

"Hey, do you any help?" Asked a dirty blonde haired girl. Her name tag said Amber.

"Yeah, I'm looking for wigs."

"They're near the back of the store, I can help you pick one." She led me to the back where there and there were a whole section of them. Wigs of all different colors and styles. I decided to pick a brown wig that was mid back and would do a decent job covering my white hair. I quickly paid for the wig and drove around town looking for a job. I was starting to think I would be jobless for a while when I realized I was starting to get hungry.

I was craving something sweet and drive to the nearest bakery. The bakery looked fancy on the outside, but the inside was really welcoming. The lights weren't that bright and near the back they had some couches and lamps. The wall had bookshelves filled to the brim with books. The center of the room held an assortment of sweet desserts. I started to look around when I saw a help wanted sign. I knew when I stepped inside the store I wanted to work here. I went to counter with my food and paid for them.

"Is there any chance I could get a job here?" I asked them as they gave me a bag.

"There is an opening for a part time baker and waitress. All you need is a background check and your resume." She told me as she handed me a piece of paper. "You can turn this in anytime this week and start next week." I started to drive back home when I realized that I had to go the doctors to get my baby checked out. When I got home I was really tired and decided to go to the doctors tomorrow. I went to the bedroom and I realized that I had 3 missed calls from Zed. I quickly called telling him I was fine and that my phone was dead. I didn't want to lie, but I didn't want to tell him the truth.

I started to sleep and I woke up needing to throw up again. After I finished I realized I couldn't sleep so I grabbed the paper from my purse and started to fill it out. Before I knew it I fell asleep on the couch and waking up with the sun on my face. I looked at the clock and I saw that it was a little past nine. I quickly got dressed and ate a breakfast of toast and oatmeal. I went to the bathroom and grabbed my wig. After wearing a wig for years I knew all the tricks to get it on and how to keep it on. I finished putting it on in less than a minute and grabbed my purse and car keys and started driving towards the doctors office. I was just hoping I made the right choice of leaving.

 **PLEASE READ⬇️⬇️**

 **I am so so sorry for not updating. I just couldn't get any ideas so I hope you will all understand. I now realize how hard it is to update and get ideas for stories. When I read stories on fanfiction I never realized how hard it is to write a story until I decided to try myself. I soon realized that it is hard and you have to find time in your schedule to keep writing. So to those authors out there that can update frequently I applaud you on your work.**

 **For the next chapter Zed is going to find out Addison left and it will be mostly be about him and their friends finding out. I have to start school in 2 weeks so I probably won't update that much when I start. My goal is to finish this story before the year ends.**


	5. Real Chapter 5

**Merry Early Christmas everyone. Here is a present to you readers, a whole chapter. This is very short, sorry about that. Also sorry about the whole 4 months wait.**

When I left the airport, I quickly called the cab over. I quickly gave the driver the directions and sat back and relaxed. The meeting with the government went better than I had hope for and they agreed on the experiments.

I wanted to get home and surprise Addison and my friends. I tried calling Addison while I was away, but she never answered. I guess she was busy with cheer.

When the driver stopped at my house, I quickly gave him the money and told him to keep the change. I entered the house and it was quiet. I figured that Addison was busy with practice. I quickly went upstairs to unpack when halfway through, I realize that half of the closet was empty.

If I had a heart it would have stopped for a second. I looked around and saw a note on the table with her ring on top. I quickly read the note and it said that she left.

For the next few hours, life was a blur. Around six, I called Bucky thinking that he might know what would have happened. When he answered he said that he didn't know where she was and that she wasn't responding to any of his calls.

I ran outside and got in my car and drove to Bucky's house. When I arrived the whole gang was there and they all looked sad and depressed.

"Bucky what happened to her?"

"She's pregnant."

"She's what!"

 **Next chapter WILL be up next year. It might take a while since I have other stories to write and a new one I'm writing. I'm also wondering to do a quality over quantity stories. Meaning that I will make the chapter better instead of posting a lot of new chapters at once.**

 **Tell me your opinions in the review section please.**


	6. Chapter 6

Hi everyone i know its been awhile since i last updated. i was wondering of i should update again. please let me know in the comment section on what i should do next


End file.
